


Twin Drabbles 19

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles 19

** Tolerate **

“ Okay Sideswipe”, sighed Sunstreaker, “ I suppose I can tolerate you as long as you don’t act like an idiot”

“ Hey I’m not an idiot” shouted Sideswipe. Sunstreaker walked off ignoring his twin and Sideswipe hurried after him.

** Tune **

“ Are you even listening to me” shouted Sunstreaker glaring at his twin.

“ No I have learned how to tune you out since we were younglings” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker wordlessly screamed and starting throwing any object he could grab at Sideswipe’s helm.

** Word **

“ Sideswipe a word” said Sunstreaker.

“ No” said Sideswipe and he continued walking past only to be stopped when Sunstreaker grabbed his arm.

“ You asked for a word. I gave you one. Let me go” ordered Sideswipe.

“ No Sides until you tell me the correct word” said Sunstreaker.

“ Slag off” said Sideswipe getting out of Sunstreaker’s grip and running away from his twin.

** Dramatic  **

“ Sunny stop being so dramatic, it’s going to be fine” said Sideswipe adding the finishing touches to his prank set up.

“ Famous last words” muttered Sunstreaker.

“ What was that” asked Sideswipe.

“ Nothing” said Sunstreaker going back to his previous task of being the lookout.

** Out  **

“ Out” ordered Sunstreaker pointing to the door.

“ No more Sideswipe. I have lived through centuries of your childish pranks and stupid acts. I’m not tolerating it as a member of this unit” said Sunstreaker.

“ Fine. See how far you get without me” shouted Sideswipe. Then he stormed off slamming the door on his way out.

** Terrified **

“ I’m so terrified Sideswipe really, I’m shaking in my freshly waxed armour” said Sunstreaker brushing off a speck of dirt on his plating uncaringly. After listening to Sideswipe threaten him with bodily harm and promises of death. Sideswipe roared, then he tried to attack his twin brother but was blocked by Sunstreaker defending himself with ease. 

** Nice **

“ Why are you being so nice” asked Sideswipe after watching Sunstreaker interact with a group of mechs.

“ because it confuses the hell out of you” replied Sunstreaker with a smile. Sideswipe shook his helm and walked off.

** Awoken  **

“ Ah sleeping beauty has awoken” announced Sideswipe as Sunstreaker stomped past him in the morning, not quite awake yet for his early shift.

“ Shut up Sides” grumbled Sunstreaker.

** Closed **

“ Sideswipe if you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll sew it closed” threatened Sunstreaker.

“ Slagging well make me” said Sideswipe. Then he took off running when Sunstreaker grabbed a large needle and steel thread.

** Graceful  **

“ You are without a doubt the least graceful person, I have ever met” said Sunstreaker, seeing Sideswipe slam into the floor.

“ Gee thanks Sunny” grumbled Sideswipe picking himself off the floor after tripping on his own peds while walking next to his twin.

** Surprised  **

“ I must admit I’m surprised to see you here. I started to think you don’t exist outside of the Ark” said Sideswipe as Sunstreaker entered their quarters after spending a few days in the brig.

“ Right I must be a figment of your imagination then” said Sunstreaker grabbing his washing supplies and then leaving to wash off the dust that he collected from sitting in the brig cell.

** Hands  **

“ Sideswipe take your disgusting hands off me this instant” ordered Sunstreaker seeing Sideswipe covered helm to peds in mud placing his dirty hand on his twin’s golden clean armour.

“ I said let me go you imbecile”

“ Nope you are helping me wash all this off” said Sideswipe grabbing Sunstreaker’s arm and dragging him into the wash racks.


End file.
